First Impressions
by OnlyBrittana0604
Summary: A/U Santana Lopez is a geek, she knows that. She is in her last year of high-school. Senior year. She thinks it'll be just as easy and fly through her classes, but what happens when she arrives first day back and is already distracted by the new student? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Santana Lopez is a geek, she knows that. She is in her last year of high-school. Senior year. She thinks it'll be just as easy and fly through her classes, but what happens when she arrives first day back and is already distracted by the new student?**

**A/N: I know I shouldn't but this idea just hit me. So here it is.**

**I also am not fluent in Spanish so if I get anything wrong then I'm truly sorry if it offends someone. I only know a couple of words and phrases otherwise I use Google Translate :) even though I know it's not entirely correct.**

* * *

**Santana's POV.**

**_Dear diary_**

_It's officially the last day of summer vacation. I've already got out my clothes for tomorrow, packed my bag with all my brand new, shiny equipment. Mama said that I should leave my contact lenses on the kitchen counter so that I'll know where they are in the morning. She's always helping me with things like that, and I love her for it, considering I forget all the time. Mama always encourages me to join a more popular group in school too, but I don't want to be noticed, I never have. I saw Rachel yesterday and she seemed really excited to be going back to school, I am too, but Rachel is more enthusiastic about things. Even though Rachel is my best friend she can be annoying sometimes, but everyone is the same in that aspect. Especially the Cheerios, all of them, with their death looks and their perfect ponytails. Dammit. The thing is, diary, I'm actually jealous of the power the Cheerios have. I mean, they practically rule the school. If I were a Cheerio, I would change the way the school works. I wouldn't give slushy facials to all the so called "Geeks". I never really got that term. A "Geek" is someone who tries hard in school, gets good grades, wears smart clothing etc, but all I know is that the people who get called "Geek" should be at the top of the food chain because they actually want to make something of themselves in the future, not just wash cars and party all night._

_Anyway, Mama's calling me so I had better go see what she wants. She gets mad if I ignore her, but I'm the same. I hate people ignoring me._

_Goodnight diary._

_P.S. Let Papa come home safe and sound. That would make my day._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

_Dear diary_

_So Dad moved out a year ago today and took Liam with him. He said he didn't want me as well. That's a bummer. I'll miss him. Me and Mom moved out of our old house and moved to this really beautiful house in Lima, Ohio. We got here three weeks ago and Mom let me pick out my room that was cool. Mom has become less uptight since dad left; I think she's become more awesome (if that could happen). She enrolled me into the nearest high school to redo my senior year. Yes diary, I am nineteen, stop forgetting! Anyways, the high school is only four blocks away from my house so I don't have to drive there. Besides, I love to walk. I hope people don't recognise me from the Beyoncé tour last year. That was the best year ever. When her manager called me back I was hysterical. But last year's over and I have to restart senior year. I don't mind, I only have to focus on a couple of classes since I passed some last year. Anyway, better get in the bath and get myself ready for the big day as Mom calls it._

_Goodnight diary._

_P.S. Lord Tubbington I know you're reading this, I saw you last night with it._

* * *

**Writer's POV**

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.

Santana's alarm clock rang throughout the space of her bedroom. The dark haired beauty reached over and turned off the piercing tune. Her arm dropped down and dangled off the bed.

There was a creak as the door partly opened and an older Latina popped her head in. She chuckled as she looked at her sleepy daughter.

"Santana, mija. Get up, time for school," Gloria said softly. Santana groaned and rolled over.

"How long have you been up?" the younger Latina asked her mother.

"Oh, not long." She smiled and closed the door.

Santana groaned again but sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Throwing the sheets from her body, she got up and stretched out her muscles. Doing the usual morning routine, she got ready to go to school.

First she got in the shower, brushed her teeth and flossed, dried her hair and tied it back, got dressed and then sprayed herself.

Once ready, Santana walked down the stairs to have breakfast and as usual talk to her mom.

"_Hola,_Mami," Santana greeted as she walked through the clean kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and got out her mixed fruit pot and sat down at the table.

"_Hola,_mija. Excited to see all of your friends again?" her mother asked looking up from her steaming cup of coffee.

"Mami, you know I don't have a lot of friends. Only Rachel, Quinn and Kurt. But yes, I am looking forward to seeing them again."

"You know what I mean." Gloria shrugged.

"What time do you come off of work tonight?" Santana asked, taking a forkful of fruit.

"About 12am, same as the rest of the week," Gloria sighed.

Santana nodded in understanding. She never really got to see her mother; she was always working at the Lima Memorial Hospital so when she saw her in the morning it was nice to have a chat.

"Well, Santana, it's time for me to leave," Gloria announced, getting up.

Santana got up and kissed her mom on the cheek before she left to go to work. She then looked at the time and decided to leave herself. Before she left she made sure to put in her contacts and brought a couple of shirts just in case the jocks got creative with slushies.

The walk to school didn't take long whatsoever considering she walks fast anyway, and soon she found herself in front of her locker, picking up her books and placing them in her bag.

* * *

First and second period went by quickly. The start of the year was always the most boring time. All the teachers introducing themselves even though everybody knew them from the previous years. Then by the time the teacher was ready to roll and actually start work, the bell rang and ended the lesson without doing anything whatsoever. Santana hated it.

The brunette walked through the halls dodging all the jocks' and Cheerios' attention. Luckily her locker was only a few steps away and she could already see Rachel walking from the other end of the corridor.

The brunette opened her locker and waited for her best friend.

"Hey, Lopez!" Rachel exclaimed, walking toward her taller friend.

Santana smiled and brought Rachel into a friendly hug.

"How's it hanging, Berry?" Santana asked, pulling away.

"It's hanging pretty well," the shorter brunette smiled. "Summer was a blast! But I missed your pretty face." Rachel winked jokingly.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Rachel Berry was a lady lover, just as her best friend. Actually, all of Santana's friends were gay; Kurt, Rachel and Quinn.

Ever since sophomore year when they all came out, they went from unknown to ultra-lame and received at least four slushy facials a week, if not more.

Things never became weird because Rachel and Santana were exactly like each other; they both had an eye for blondes. Rachel and Quinn had been dating ever since they came out, loud and proud.

"So if she's got a pretty face, then what does your girlfriend have?" came a familiar voice. Santana looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Quinn.

Rachel's face lit up as she felt Quinn's arms go around her waist.

"Well, I don't mean to brag or anything but how about gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, adoring or amazing? Take your pick, babe," Rachel chuckled, leaning back against her girlfriend.

"Hmmm, I like them all," Quinn shrugged, resting her chin on the shorter brunette's shoulder.

"You too are agonisingly adorable, you know that?" Santana mused.

"We get that a lot," they said in synchronisation.

They all laughed as they looked through their lockers.

"Hey! Gay-triplets!" they heard a jock yell.

The three of them turned on their feet and got hit with five different types of slushy.

"Taste the rainbow, fags," the jocks laughed and walked away from the scene.

"Omg, I thought things would've changed by now," Quinn exclaimed, wiping her face with her hands.

"Knowing our luck, things will never change," Santana sighed.

"Oh my god! Are you girls okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, we're just peachy," Rachel spat.

Santana wiped her eyes so she could see who she was talking to, however with slushy burning them and already having to use contacts Santana's eyes were ineffective.

"Guys, I can't see shit," Santana announced.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she heard the soft voice again.

"Yeah, to the bathroom," Quinn blurted.

Rachel and Quinn led the way as they could see and someone gently tugged on Santana's wrist as they pulled her through the corridors.

When entering the bathroom, Santana sat on top of the counter as Rachel washed her face for her.

"Did you bring spare shirts today?" Rachel asked Santana. She nodded.

"Quinn, get Santana a shirt out of her bag," Rachel ordered softly.

"You guys bring extra clothes to school?" Again the voice spoke.

"Yeah, just in case this happens," Santana answered, looking at the direction of the voice, not knowing where the mystery girl stood.

"Can you get my glasses?" Santana asked one of them.

"Okay, Lopez. Your face looks fine. Wash out your eyes," Rachel added.

Santana took out her ruined contacts and put them in the bin that was on the wall by her foot. She then hopped off the counter and got a tissue, running cold water on it she began to clean her eyes.

"Was it just me or where they extra cold today?" Quinn asked.

Rachel chuckled "They can't get colder, Quinn, it's ice."

"Okay, you guys look okay. I guess I'll see you around," the voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Okay, we'll see you around..." Quinn paused, not knowing what the girl's name was.

She spoke up again. "Brittany," the voice said simply, and with that she walked out of the girl's bathroom.

When Santana successfully washed her eyes she put on a new white button down and tucked it into her skinny jeans and put her dorky glasses on.

"You look more like Santana with your glasses," Rachel commented, smiling.

"Gee, thanks, friend," the taller brunette joked.

The trio walked out of the girl's bathroom once they were all ready.

The bell rang so they separated to go to their next class.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's it, Chapter uno.**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to continue this story because I do have two others to finish and I know a certain someone would kill me if I ditched The Latina Present again. So I just wanted to upload this, mainly to see what you thought of the idea but to also get your feedback, me love some good feedback, actually me like any feedback I take criticism On board so hit me with anything and everything.**

**I also really like how many opportunities this storyline could hold.**

**So who knows the more feedback the faster the update, because I want to continue it now...**

**Anyway, this is pretty long... Imma cut it here.**

**Leave a review, follow/favourite the story or both :) even better.**

**Even if you want to ask me a question, then please do. I love answering things honestly, because honesty is the best policy.**

**Thanks for reading,**  
**Chloe x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Santana Lopez is a geek, she knows that. She is in her last year of high-school. Senior year. She thinks it'll be just as easy and fly through her classes, but what happens when she arrives first day back and is already distracted by the new student?**

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for all the feedback from this story. I can't begin to describe how thankful I am.**

**So here it is chapter two.**

* * *

Santana sat in her classes thinking about nothing except the mystery girl who had helped her, Rachel and Quinn. She had an innocent voice from what she could remember. And she genuinely sounded surprised when she saw the three of them covered in the thick icy slush.

A shiver ran down the Latinas back just thinking about the coldness all over her face, down her back and drenching her bust.

_Thank God I remembered the spare shirts_she quickly thought.

"Santana?" was heard in the background, the Latina still deep in her thoughts she began aimlessly doodling on the table.

And the raspy voice faded, heels could be heard the sound coming closer until.

"Miss Lopez!?" the teacher said again raising her voice. Santana instantly jumped at the fierceness of the teachers voice.

"Miss Lopez, have you been listening at all?" Ms. Holloway asked, patiently waiting for an explanation. She knew Santana very well, and she knew Santana should know better than daydream in her presence.

Santana looked down at the desk and saw lines, swirls and dots on a small piece of the desk she was seated at "Not exactly no, I'm so sorry Ms. Holloway. It won't happen again," Santana reassured.

"I should hope not Miss Lopez. Make sure you stay after class to clean your desk," and with that the female teacher looked away.

Santana slouched in her chair, but made sure to actually listen to the teacher. _That was way too close, I've never got a detention and I don't plan on getting one now _she thought.

* * *

"Here, I have some bleach you can use," Ms. Holloway said calmly handing Santana the bottle.

"Thanks Ms. H," Santana smiled and began to clean the mess she made.

"So what were you day dreaming about? A boy?" the young teacher smirked.

Santana scoffed at that "No. I'm gay," Santana chuckled lightly.

"Oh, so you were daydreaming about a girl," the teacher said it more as a fact.

Santana smiled to herself "Not exactly, well I guess," she admitted.

Ms. Holloway leaned against her desk as she watched Santana clean "What's her name?" she asked casually.

Santana opened her mouth and closed it again. She thought for a moment and turned around "With all due respect Ms. H, it's not really any of your business," Santana said politely.

"Well when you day dream in my class about her, don't you think it makes it my business a little?" she defended.

Santana was about to answer when the classroom door opened. A tall blonde girl walked in, she instantly caught the Latinas eye.

"Oh, um Hi. My names Brittany, I have you next class, right?" she asked nervously.

Santana couldn't stop staring at her. _That's the voice, That must be the girl _she pleasantly thought.

The blonde girl looked at Santana and recognised her from before "Oh hi," she waved politely.

Santana could feel her cheeks go red, she had a lump in her thought. She couldn't swallow it, she smiled and nodded to reply.

Santana turned back around and finished cleaning the desk.

"Yeah, you're on my list Brittany. But it's still lunch why are you early?" Ms. H asked sitting in her chair.

"Oh, I'm new so I don't really have any friends or anything. Besides I like being early," the blonde shrugged and moved further into the class.

Santana tried to stay out of it, she didn't really want the girl to think she was a loser like everyone else did. Once finished with the bleach and cloth she put it back in the box and quietly put the box beside the teacher's desk.

"Oh well okay, just some pointers though if you want to make friends then you have to try," Ms. Holloway shrugged as she looked over to Santana who was picking up her bag.

"Wait, you know Santana right?" Ms. H asked the blonde.

Santana stopped instantly what she was doing and slowly turned around.

"Yeah sure, but not very well," the blonde shrugged.

"Perfect. Santana, would you be the gentlewomen and show your new peer around, maybe get to know her more and become friends," she said over enthusiastically.

Santana inwardly groaned "Yeah sure," she fake smiled at the blonde _Great. Now she'll really know how much of a loser I am _she thought.

The blonde awkwardly pulled her bag over her shoulder "Umm you really don't have to do that," she shook her head.

"Oh pish posh. You don't mind do you Santana?"

Santana shook her head, the lump was back again.

"Okay then," the blonde shrugged.

"Okay, see you next class Brittany," the teacher smiled and waved.

* * *

"I really thought they would've gotten over themselves by now," a high pitched voice said.

"Kurt, you know how the jocks are. They'll never get over themselves," Rachel explained "They'll just keep dumping shit on us for the rest of the year," Quinn grabbed hold of her girlfriends hand to calm her down.

"Rach, we're used to it. We just have to rise above the hate," she snaked her arms around Rachel's midsection and pulled their bodies close.

"You're right," Rachel shrugged and gently kissed Quinn.

"Geez PDA guys. No one wants to see that shit," Kurt gave a disapproving look at the couple.

"Oh great! Santana's coming. Wait who's that with her?" Kurt asked the couple quietly.

"Oh, that's Brittany. She's new, she's in my economics class," Quinn stated.

Santana walked down the hallway towards them. Brittany following closely behind.

"Hey guys," Santana greeted her friends.

"Hi," Brittany smiled awkwardly.

Santana stepped aside and properly introduced Brittany to everyone.

"This is Brittany. That's Quinn, Rachel and Kurt," she said pointing to the person's name she called.

"It's nice to meet you all," Brittany smiled.

"So, Brittany I see you've met Satan. Don't get too close or she'll bite," Kurt winked at the blonde and playfully slapped Santana on the arm.

The Latina's cheeks went red instantly as she went all defensive "Shut up," she gritted her teeth.

"Whoa, she's holding back. Shy are we today Satan?" The porcelain boy chuckled.

Santana shook her head "Seriously Kurt shut up, before I shove my fist up your ass. Oh wait you'd enjoy that," she said sarcastically.

"Ha, you're funny," Kurt scoffed.

"Will you both be quiet?" Quinn said still holding hands with Rachel.

A flash of red came towards them. Only one held the icy drink.

"Hey Kurtina, we missed you earlier," one of the jocks shouted.

Brittany turned around and saw the cup of ice and gulped THIS ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN the blonde thought.

Just as the jock lifted up his arm Brittany kicked the cup out of his hand and it flew into the air drenching all the jocks.

"What the fuck loser!" he gasped.

"Leave these kids alone," she warned. Stepping up toward the group.

"Or what Blondie?" another jock spoke up.

"Or I'll kick each and every one of your sorry asses off the team," a butch woman shouted.

The group of jocks turned and saw Coast Bieste with her arms folded across her chest.

"Whatever," the main jock said and the group dispersed.

"Whoa. What was that?" Rachel asked the tall blonde.

"I know karate," she shrugged.

"You just saved my face!" Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"Uhh. You're welcome Kurt," she said and pulled away.

"This is huge. No one has ever stood up to a jock before," Quinn stated.

"Really? Well if I were you guys getting slush thrown down me every day, I wouldn't put up with it for a second," she shook her head furiously.

"Does this mean no more slushy facials?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Rachel answered smiling.

"This causes for a celebration! Who wants to watch a movie tonight, on me?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

Everyone excepted and Kurt gave them the details. Rachel's going to pick up Quinn. Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine will meet them all there.

The bell rang and the group spilt up Santana and Brittany walked the same way so they talked on the way to class.

"Do you want me to pick you up? Considering you new in town, do you even know where to go?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Uhh yeah, and no," the blonde answered both questions.

"Well after the movie I could show you around? If you'd like?" Santana asked wishfully.

The blonde nodded "Yeah, sure that'd be great actually," she smiled.

They stopped outside of Brittany's class. She wrote down her number on Santana's hand.

"Well, I'll see you tonight. Text me the details," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Santana smiled.

"Bye San," Brittany walked into her class and closed the door.

_San, I like that_

* * *

**A/N: Well yeah. I guess you know what's happening next chapter :P**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Santana Lopez is a geek, she knows that. She is in her last year of high-school. Senior year. She thinks it'll be just as easy and fly through her classes, but what happens when she arrives first day back and is already distracted by the new student?**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I blame my best friend she's slept over a lot this summer. Also, loving all the responses guys! It means the world to me :) anyway chapter 3!**

* * *

To say Santana was excited would've been the understatement of the year. First of all, the jocks were going to leave her and her friends alone. Second, she'd made a new friend and she's gorgeous. Third, she was going to the movies with all her pals and after that she was going to have the rest of the night showing _Brittany_around town. On her own.

Wait. She, Santana Lopez, was going to be alone. With a girl. For hours.

As soon as reality hit, her nerves kicked into action. The truth was, she'd never been with a girl...that way before. She knew she was gay because _hello_heavy girl feels right there. But she didn't really have any experience in the bedroom department. Then again, she'd never had any experience in _any_department. She'd never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Come to think of it, that was pretty bad.

_Wait, what? This isn't a date! There won't be any sexual activity!_she quickly thought. That calmed her down a lot.

Shit. The Latina had forgotten to message Brittany. She pulled out her phone as she walked through her front door.

To: Brittany

Message: Hey, Brittany. It's Santana. So Kurt booked the tickets for 7pm so I'll pick you up at 6:45pm, would that be okay?

She quickly thought about adding x's to the end of the message, but decided not to and sent it.

The Latina headed to her room to get herself ready for the movie night. As she closed her bedroom door her phone vibrated, indicating a message.

From: Brittany

Message: Oh, hey, San. Yeah, that'd be okay. Do you know what movie we're seeing? I forgot to ask Kurt xxx

Santana read the message and saw the x's so she confidently replied.

To: Brittany

Message: Nope. I guess it'll be a surprise for us ;) xxx

She mentally slapped herself for adding the wink. Was this called flirting? _Cool._She smiled to herself.

Her phone vibrated again, she looked down and read the words on her screen.

From: Brittany

Message: Haha, I love surprises! Can't wait to see you ;) all again! xxx

The Latina could feel her cheeks suddenly go hot. She was blushing.

She didn't know what to say back so she just got herself ready.

Santana generally didn't have a clue what to wear. All the had was smart dress clothes. _I'm going to look like a dork,_she sighed.

Deciding to get in the shower was the best idea of the day (so far). As she stepped out of the steamy room she felt completely refreshed.

Wrapping a head towel around her hair, she dried her body and started to get ready.

"No. Oh God, no. Jesus, Mom, why that sweater?" she mumbled, going through her clothes.

_Oh, Mom! She might have something._

Deciding that, she walked into her mom's room and searched for clothes.

She loved how she and her mom were the same size. the skinny gene ran in her family.

She opened the doors and began digging in the closet. When she saw a blouse, she knew that was the one.

She quickly pulled out the blouse and returned to her own room.

_Jeans,_she thought. She opened her draw full of denim and pulled out black skin-tight skinny jeans and threw them on her bed.

Once she'd finished drying her hair she let it down and brushed any knots that could be found. She then got herself dressed and applied very light makeup.

She picked up her phone and saw the time was 6pm she quickly texted Brittany again.

To: Brittany

Message: Hey, what's your address? Sorry if you're getting ready xxx

Once she'd sent the message she stood from the bed and checked herself in the mirror. She couldn't see any imperfections so she headed down stairs.

She checked her phone again and saw it was 6:10pm she still had plenty of time.

She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk and an apple and washed it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket so she read the message.

From: Brittany

Message: Hey! I'm at 6 Compton Avenue. I'm ready when you are ;) xxx

The Latina bit into her apple and put her contacts in. Deciding to take some extra cash she left the house.

* * *

Santana turned right into Compton Avenue and looked for number 6. Once she saw Brittany sitting on her porch reading she pulled over.

The blonde was still deep into her book. Santana didn't know what to do.

_Hooting is rude. Should I just get out? Yeah. _Just as she opened her car door, the blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hey," Santana smiled, walking up the path. Brittany got up and opened her arms. _Whoa, a hug_. The Latina smiled and embraced her newest friend.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked pulling away.

"Yeah, one second." Brittany turned around and went into her house.

The Latina was left awkwardly standing on a stranger's front porch. She felt weird. She shook the thought as the blonde came back out.

"Oh, Brittany! Here." An older version of the blonde came out behind her and handed her something.

"Hello," Santana smiled at the woman.

"Hello. Brittany, you didn't tell me she was going on a date,"

"Oh my God! Mom, we're friends. Right, Santana?" the blonde confirmed, a little smirk visible on her porcelain face.

"Yes. We're just friends. Don't worry, Ms Pierce," Santana said politely.

"Well, okay. Just for the record, I wouldn't mind girls. As long as your saf-"

Brittany cut her mother off, "Jesus mom! We're going now." The blonde shook her head and walked down her path.

"It was nice to meet you." Santana shook the woman's hand and walked away.

Brittany was already in the car and buckling herself in. Santana got in the driver's side and did the same.

"Well that was-" Santana started, but Brittany cut her off.

"I'm so sorry. She can be very...you know." She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. She probably got nervous. People come out with random things when they're nervous." She started the car and quietly drove to the movie theatre.

_Her mom was so cool with the idea of her dating a girl. I wonder if she's gay?_All sorts of thoughts were running through Santana's head.

_She was cool with my mom saying that. I wonder if she's gay?_the blonde thought.

* * *

"So, here we are. The movie theatre. Oh look, there's Kurt and Blaine," Santana said smiling. They pulled up and headed over to her friends.

"Hey, guys," Kurt exclaimed, hugging them both.

"Hey," the both answered.

"Oh, Blaine, this is Brittany. Aka, our hero. You see, she saved my face," he explained.

"Well, thank you, Brittany, for saving my boyfriend's face." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Santana rolled her eyes as she watched the couple have a moment.

"So what movie did you book?" the Latina asked after a while.

"Well, tonight we're going to watch_ Ice Age 4_," the porcelain boy said with pride.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel exclaimed, walking toward them holding hands with her girlfriend.

"Hey," they all replied.

After greeting each other they all casually walked into the movie theatre. Kurt pulled out their tickets and handed them out before walking through to the theatre where they would watch the movie.

They were in theatre 8 which was one of the smallest in the whole theatre. Walking into the theatre, they made their way to the back.

Both couples sat away from Brittany and Santana. She figured they wanted their own privacy.

Brittany sat down first and left a seat for Santana next to the wall. Santana shuffled past Brittany and sat down.

_Shit! _ she though. _I didn't get any snacks!_

Santana turned to Brittany and spoke up, "Um, do you want any popcorn or anything?" she whispered. She didn't know why, the movie hadn't started yet.

"Are you getting anything?" she asked, whispering too.

"Uh, sure," the Latina replied.

"I'll come with you."

The blonde stood up so Santana followed her out. She got a wink from Quinn as she exited the cinema.

As they got to the refreshments bar, Brittany looked around to see what they had to offer.

Santana knew what she wanted so she ordered. "Can I have one large toffee popcorn with a large Pepsi, please?"

The guy behind the bar nodded. The blonde turned to Santana and said, "That sounds good, can I have the same?"

The guy nodded "Do you want to go large on that?" he asked.

"Instead of getting two, why don't we share?" the blonde suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Just the one and yes, we'll go large," Santana confirmed.

The guy made their order and placed the popcorn on the counter which the blonde picked up. Santana got out her money and paid once she had the drink.

"Keep the change," she stated and headed back to the theatre.

"Thanks, San," Brittany blurted out once they were sitting down again.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the snacks, for inviting me to come with you and for showing me around later," she smiled and took some popcorn from the box.

"Well, thank you for coming. If you never came, I'd probably be sitting on my own." She pointed to the two couples that were making out.

Brittany laughed and sat back in her chair.

Soon enough the movie started and they watched the screen in silence.

About half way through the movie Santana went to take a sip from the drink and she realised there was only one straw. She got up to go get another one.

"Where are you going?" Brittany questioned.

"To get me a straw," she nervously chuckled.

Brittany pulled on her arm and she sat back down.

"Just use that one. I don't have cooties, you know," she chuckled.

Santana smiled. "I never implied that."

"Geez, you're such a dork. Just relax." She laughed again.

_Dork,_Santana thought and furrowed her eyebrows. Brittany noticed the change and mentally slapped herself.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Forget it," Santana sighed and went back to the movie.

The blonde still looked at Santana. She took this time to look over the Latina's outfit.

Flat black shoes, dark blue skinny jeans and tucked into them was a white blouse that had a big black bow coming down the collar. _Wow, she really put effort into this, _she thought and smiled.

Santana reached over, taking a handful of popcorn and shovelling it into her mouth and washed it down with some Pepsi.

Brittany still watched her until she heard a fit of laughter coming from everyone in the room, shaking her out of her gaze. And then she heard it. It was by far the cutest laugh in the world. Santana's laugh was so relaxed as she watched the movie. Her nose scrunched up as her laughter died down.

"Sorry, I know I have the worst laugh," Santana stated, still watching the movie.

The blonde smiled. "I like it. It's different," she confessed.

Santana's cheeks instantly turned a dark shade of red. "Thanks," she mumbled.

* * *

Once the movie came to an end the lights went up in the cinema and the credits rolled up the screen. Everyone who was seated got up and walked to the exit mostly discussing the movie.

Rachel and Quinn were waiting at the front of the cinema for their friends as they walked down the isle and then walked out the exit.

"That movie was so awesome!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I don't know. Sure, it was funny, but I prefer the third one, that one was the best!" Santana argued.

Everyone but Brittany turned to her with a questioning look and shook their heads, clearly disagreeing.

"No, I'd have to agree too," Brittany backed her up. "Although my favourite character in the fourth one was Sid's grandma. She was super funny," the blonde stated. Everyone agreed with her.

When they got outside Blaine and Kurt both said their goodbyes as did Rachel and Quinn. Once Santana and Brittany were alone outside the theatre, they started heading to the Latina's car.

"It's pretty chilly out tonight, isn't it?" Brittany stated as she got in the passenger side.

"Yeah. Here, let me turn on the heater." Santana got in her car and turned on the heater for the blonde.

"Thanks, San," Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled to herself at the nickname the blonde had given her. "No problem." She started the car and reversed out of the parking space.

"So...where to first?" Brittany asked, looking out the window.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you around town and showing you what's good and what's not so good. And after, I'll show you something really nice." Santana smiled to herself as she thought about her last destination.

"Sounds awesome!" Brittany exclaimed.

They drove down the road and Santana pointed to the best restaurants and the worst. As they drove past Subway, Brittany asked Santana to park the car so they could eat a sub.

Walking into the restaurant, Santana told Brittany to grab them a table to sit at so Brittany told her what she wanted to eat.

"Hi, can I have two foot-long chicken tikka, cheese toasted with lettuce and mayo, please?" Santana rested on the glass as she waited for the man to give her the meal.

"And what drinks would you like?" he asked politely.

"Both Pepsi, please," Santana said.

Once the man handed her the tray with their meal, Santana walked over to the table Brittany was waiting at.

"What'd you order?" the blonde asked.

"The same as you," Santana smiled and sat down, handing Brittany her sub and drink.

They ate in silence, Santana looked up at Brittany from time to time as the blonde looked up at her too. Her cheeks turned red as the looked around the restaurant.

As they finished their meal Brittany sat back at patted her flat, toned stomach.

"Geez, subs always fill me up," she announced, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Hmm, me too," Santana agreed.

"So why'd you order the same?" Brittany asked, making light conversation.

"That's what I always order..." Santana trailed off, looking at her nails.

"That's so weird..." Brittany mused. "What are the odds?" she added. Santana just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Santana drove up the tarmac hill as she headed to her final destination. Brittany was staring out the window, looking as they passed trees, shrubs and bushes. Santana occasionally looked over to the passenger side to look at the blonde.

_She's so gorgeous,_Santana innocently thought. Brittany turned her head so she was looking out the front screen so Santana kept her eyes on the road.

Santana turned left and parked on the flat surface. "We're here," she informed the blonde.

They both got out of Santana's car and walked in front of it. Brittany looked around and smiled, she then looked over some shrubs and saw the view of Lima, at night time. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing," Brittany complimented. Santana nodded in agreement.

"How did you find out about this place?" the blonde asked.

Santana looked at Brittany, she was looking back at her, and spoke up, "My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was younger. We would come up here every Sunday night and just watch the town, the moon and stars shinning on us." Santana smiled at the memory.

"It really is beautiful," Brittany smiled. Santana sat on the cold bonnet of her car as Brittany joined her.

"Yeah. I'm so glad he showed me this. It really all the memory I have left of him, until of course he comes back," Brittany nodded.

"Where is he?" Brittany asked after a while.

"I don't really know exactly. He's in the army so we don't really speak anymore..." Santana trailed off as she nervously shuffled where she sat.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Do you miss him?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Santana wiped a stray tear. "Like crazy. I still get postcards from him and letters. But nothing beats the real thing. I come here often if I miss him, I don't know, I feel closer to him in a way." Brittany looked at Santana nodding understandingly.

"I must say, Santana, you do hide your feelings very well," Brittany giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm. My mom tells me that. It's true, I guess. And then you just get a day where everything comes out, you know? And you feel better just getting things off your chest, or crying for a little while," Santana nervously chuckled but everything she said was true.

"Yeah. I get those days too. Not often, I must say, but I do get them." Brittany smiled at the brunette enthusiastically.

The Latina looked down at her watch and saw that the time was 8:48pm. She didn't know what time Brittany's curfew was.

"What time is your curfew?" she asked.

Brittany laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't have a curfew. I'm nineteen." She smiled.

"Oh...Well, that's cool."

"What time is your curfew?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Mom gets off work at midnight so anytime before then, I guess." Santana smiled.

"Awesome." Brittany nodded her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was shivering.

"Oh, here." Santana jumped off the bonnet and went into her car. She always kept a blanket on the backseat. When Santana brought the blanket out of the car she sat on top of the bonnet next to Brittany.

"Thanks."

Santana wrapped the blanket around Brittany's small figure.

"Wait, aren't you cold?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, honestly," Santana smiled but Brittany shared the blanket with the her anyway.

"I would've been fine," Santana spoke quietly.

"You're probably right. But sharing is caring so..." Brittany mentally slapped herself. "You know what I mean." She shrugged.

Santana just smiled and looked over at the town. Enjoying the beautiful view, the stars shinning overhead. Santana had never felt closer to her father.

"Papi, I miss you. Come home soon, please!" Santana shouted. "Sorry. It's just what I do. I guess I wish under the stars," she shrugged.

Brittany smiled and looked up thinking of something to wish for. "I wish for Santana's father to come home to her!" Brittany shouted at the stars, smiling as she looked back at Santana.

"Why'd you use your wish on me?" Santana asked, dumbfounded.

"You miss him, that's as clear as day. Besides, two wishes are stronger the one right?" Brittany playfully bashed shoulders with Santana and they both smiled.

"Well, thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Santana said sincerely.

"San, it's really not a problem. But you're welcome," Brittany yawned.

"So, I saw you dressed up for the occasion," Brittany said after a while.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it doesn't hurt to dress up a little." Santana gave Brittany a genuine smile.

"You really intrigue me, Santana. You're different. In a good way, of course. But still different. I like you," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah. Even though me and my friends are sort of the same in one way. But yes, I am different, thanks for noticing," she said jokingly.

"You're welcome," Brittany chirped.

"I like you too, by the way. You're cool, I guess."

"Whoa, you guess? Gasp, Santana, I'm hurt," the blonde joked.

"You know what I mean," Santana bashed shoulders with the blonde.

"Yeah, because I'm just smart like that. I was kidding by the way," the blonde informed her.

"About what?" Santana asked.

"About me liking you," she said sarcastically. Santana smiled.

"To be fair, I really wouldn't care if you didn't like me."

"Oh, that was harsh," Brittany laughed. "We got a bitch right here!" she yelled, pointing to Santana.

"Damn straight. And I'll kick your ass if you tell anyone," Santana winked.

"Oh please. With my karate skills I could probably put you in hospital." They both laughed.

"You're really awesome, Brittany. I'm glad I got slushied today just so I could meet you," Santana said honestly.

"N'awww," Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into her embrace.

Santana hugged the blonde's waist as Brittany's arms snaked around the Latina's neck. They stayed like that for a while, Santana was breathing heavily into the embrace. She loved how warm Brittany was.

"You falling asleep there?" Brittany asked smiling.

_Oh, fuck! Pull back, dammit!_the Latina thought. Her arms were like jelly. She couldn't move out of Brittanys personal space.

"Uh, you're just really warm," Santana whispered, trying to cover for herself.

"Ah...Well, okay then," Brittany shrugged and tightened her grip on Santana.

Red lights were flashing. And then a police vehicle turned into the space where the girls were cuddling.

"San, the police are here..." Brittany whispered. Santana moved instantly nearly falling off the car in the process.

"Hello, officer, what can we help you with this evening?" Santana asked.

"Sorry to bother you dear. But you can't park here and get your snuggle on," the male officer said.

"We were just-" Brittany tried but he cut her off.

"I don't really want to know what you were doing, dear. Just get back into your vehicle and be on your way, you hear?" He gave them a look of disgust as he closed his window.

"C'mon, Britt," Santana said, getting off her car. Once back inside Santana turned on the heater and they left.

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" Brittany spat.

"Yeah."

"It's not even like we were doing the dirty."

"I know. I get looks like that all the time."

"Why?" Brittany questioned.

"Because everyone in town knows I'm gay."

"Wait. You're gay?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded looking out of the window screen.

"You really don't look gay," Brittany laughed.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Santana smiled.

"Take it how it is." They both laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for everything," the blonde said genuinely. Santana told Brittany that she'd walk her to her porch.

"It's really no problem, Britt." Santana stopped as she came up to Brittany front porch.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, absolutely, we normally meet up at my locker. You know the one where-"

"You got slushied," Brittany finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Seriously, thank you for that. You have no idea how horrible getting slushied is. It gets all in your hair, clothes and because I wear contacts or glasses, it's even worse. And then there's the extra clothes in my bag. It just..." Santana carried on rambling as a huge smile crept on Brittany's face as she continued.

"San," the blonde said sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"Take a huge breath. You were rambling,"

"Sorry." A smile crept on her tan face.

"Brittany, honey!" Mrs. Pierce came out onto the porch.

_Deja vu,_Santana thought.

Brittany turned around and saw her mom smiling at them. "Yes, mom?" She sighed.

"I could hear voices. I was just checking it was you." The elder blonde kept the smile on her porcelain face.

"Hello again, Mrs. Pierce," Santana greeted the woman.

"Hello dear, are you coming in?" Brittany looked back at Santana, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, c'mon, you still got ages left to be home," Brittany encouraged.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you, Mrs. Pierce?" Santana confirmed.

"Not a problem," the woman waved them in. Santana quickly locked her car and went inside the house.

"Uh, do you want to come upstairs?" Brittany asked the Latina. She nodded and they headed upstairs.

Walking into the blonde's bedroom Santana was awestruck. The blonde had a very relaxed vibe going on in her room. The walls were black and tinted red. The ready made kingsize bed had dark red sheets and a medium size unicorn teddy occupying the middle of the pillows.

There were various posters on the walls consisting of famous quotes and Amy Winehouse.

Santana looked back at the blonde "I love your room. And you can't go wrong with Amy Winehouse," Santana complimented.

"A fan?" Brittany asked looking at the poster.

"Huge," Santana smiled.

Brittany smiled and sat down on her bed moving the unicorn to the side of her.

"I love unicorns," Brittany blurted out.

Santana smiled "To be honest Brittany, you look like the type of person that likes every animal," Santana chuckled.

"Well, not every animal. Insects are just ew. Especially spiders, they creep me out majorly!" Brittany shuddered.

"I dislike them too," Santana shrugged.

"Dislike? Really?" Brittany smiled at the brunette.

Santana sat down opposite Brittany. "Well yeah, hate is a very strong word," she shrugged.

Brittany nodded understandingly. Santana continued to observe the blonde's room.

"So...What do you want to do?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged and chuckled.

"Helpful. Um, what are you into? Apart from girls," Brittany laughed.

"It's not nice to pick on gay people you know." At this Brittany laughed even more.

Santana folded her arms over her chest. Brittany stopped laughing and explained, "I'm not taking the piss, Santana. How could I? I'm bisexual," she shrugged.

Santana's mouth instantly fell causing Brittany to laugh even more. Santana just shook her head and smiled at the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Santana questioned after a while.

"You never asked," she chuckled.

"Still."

Brittany's mom came into her room with a tray of drinks.

"Hey girls, I made you some hot chocolate," she announced, walking towards them.

"Thanks, Mom," Brittany smiled and grabbed the tray from her mom and rested it flat on the sheets.

"Do you girls want anything else? Snacks?" she asked, looking at Santana.

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany. "No thanks, we're okay." Brittany shooed her mom away.

After hearing her mom go down the stairs, she sighed and shut the door.

"God, she annoys me so much. Literally as soon as I have anyone come over she doesn't leave me alone," Brittany closed her eyes and rubbed them vigorously.

"She only cares about you," Santana laughed.

"Yeah? Well she cares too much. I'm nineteen for God's sake and I still get heavily mothered," Brittany sighed again and sat back down.

"She'll never stop mothering you, you're her daughter," Santana pointed out.

"It's not the point. I just wonder what she'll be like when I'm older. Will it get worse or better?" she chuckled.

"Who knows?" she chuckled.

After their laughter subsided Santana spoke up "Wait, so you're nineteen. Are you redoing senior year? Or were you held back?"

"Oh right, yeah I'm redoing it. I didn't pass enough subjects in my previous school," she admitted.

"Ah, well high school isn't that bad," Santana retorted.

"I guess. Well at least I know people now," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah. But I think you royally pissed off the football team," Santana stated taking a sip of her hot beverage.

"Oh, well. A little drama never hurt nobody," Brittany smiled and drank her cup too.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Santana abruptly sat up. _Shit, I must've fallen asleep._She rubbed her eyes and the room was dark. Brittany was leaning on her shoulder asleep and softly breathing.

Santana gently got her iPhone from her back pocket and checked the time. 11:10pm

_I better head home,_she thought. Santana put her phone away and laid Brittany down with her head on the pillows and carefully tucked her in then she put the unicorn by the side of her.

_I'll leave her a thank you note_.

Santana walked over to the desk and wrote down a little note to Brittany.

_Brittany,_

_Thanks again for everything. I didn't want to wake you and I didn't want to just leave you hanging. It's been a real pleasure ;)_

_Your friend, Santana_

_PS: I really like unicorns too!_

After writing the note she gently placed it on the bed next to the blonde.

_Goodbye, Brittany,_she thought and then left.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Review!**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


End file.
